I Know What You Did Last Night!
by TyRocks15
Summary: Two teens lying in bed together wrapped in a blanket...what's a mother to think? But things are not always what they seem...


**Okay, I know I'm supposed to be working on "Are We Family" but I was watching George Lopez and a light bulb flicked on in my head. So I really hope you enjoy it and brownie points to anyone who can guess what episode this is based on! Read on! NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT ARE WE FAMILY! And another thing, what's the character you think I focus on too much in Are We Family? And if you would like to be a really helpful reader, make me a percent thingy of the amount of time I focus on each character.**

"Oh my goodness. My baby!"

Her shirked echoed through the home on the summer morning. At that moment, the birds stopped chirping, sprinklers shut off, lawnmowers stopped mowing. The old woman couldn't move. What was she to think? What was she to say?

Should she smack him with her belt? Too physical. Curse him out? Too loud. Decapitate him and hang him over the fireplace? Too messy.

What had she done wrong?

In the beginning it was a great arrangement. Alvin and Theodore were going away to camp for a month while Dave was going on along business trip to China. Not wanting Simon to be alone Mrs. Miller gladly allowed Simon to stay for the month of June. Jeanette would certainly never allow her boyfriend of 3 years to stay in the Seville house all alone for so long.

After all Mrs. Miller loved the sight of the two 17 year olds in the midst of summer love. It reminded her of her own teen days. Kissing boys under trees, sneaking out, and skinny dipping. She was a wild one.

But of course she had to make sure the two knew about the rules. One: No late nights. Despite the beach parties and bon fires, both had to be in by 11:30. Two: No drugs or alcohol. Ever since Brittany and Alvin came home tipsy reeking of booze and cigarettes, Mrs. Miller and Dave were extra strict when it came to their adoptive kids. Patting them each down and testing their breath every time they came in at night. Even the slightest scent of beer and Simon would be sent home under lockdown. And most importantly, rule number three: The girl's room was STRICKLY off limits. That's where Simon crossed the line.

He had been so good. Perfect gentlemen. Or so she thought….until now.

Alvin, Theodore, and Dave were here to pick Simon up. Brittany was in the shower and Eleanor was downstairs listening to Theodore's camp stories. Mrs. Miller had went into Jeanette's room expecting to see the couple hugging goodbye, maybe they were kissing but she could live with that but not with this…

There lying in bed together was Simon and Jeanette. Wrapped in a blanket with their arms securely around each other in a loving embrace.

Had they slept like this the whole night? Had they done "it"? We're they even wearing cloths?

At the sound of the woman's shout Simon and Jeanette's eyes shot open. They quickly jumped from under the covers as if to create an illusion that they weren't in bed together. Jeanette ended up falling on the floor in her rush to get up. Her hair was let down and messy, falling to her lower back. Simon looked flustered. His face flushed red and his breathing was heavy. He was on the opposite end of the bed of Jeanette.

"What's going on here!" Mrs. Miller shouted.

"Mrs. Miller I swear nothing happened!" Jeanette said trying to calm her mother down. It wasn't working.

She looked Simon up and down. "Than where's his shirt? Huh? Where is it?" Simon turned red as he remember he was shirtless only dressed in his pajama bottoms.

"Um…" He stuttered. Mrs. Miller's eyes widened as they flickered to Jeanette who had now stood up and was standing there nervously with her hands behind her back looking guilty.

There she was standing in one of Simon's light blue dress shirts. He had worn it the previous night when the Millers took him out to fancy restaurant for his last night as part of the family. A few buttons were undone at the top showing a bit too much. The shirt was barely covering her bum so she would have so hold the shirt down in order for her to walk.

"Mrs. Miller I know how this looks but I swear NOTHING happened, we just feel asleep together. I swear. Me and Simon would never!" Jeanette said walking up to her mother and gripping her hands.

"Mrs. Miller," Simon began walking towards the too. At this Mrs. Miller grabbed Jeanette tightly in her arms as if she was protecting her from him "I respect Jeanette _and _you far too much to partake in that short of activity under your roof."

"You think I was born yesterday?" Mrs. Miller "You teenaged boys are all the same! All you think about is girls and who can hook up first. Well I'll tell you that my baby's innocence in not a toy!"

"Look Mrs. Miller I'm certainly not like that," Simon tried to explain stepping forward. "Please just let Jeanette and I explain ourselves." Simon reached out and touched Jeanette arm causing her to smile at his touch. That's where Mrs. Miller went off.

"Don't touch her!" Mrs. Miller cast Jeanette aside to the floor and looked around for some type of weapon. She looked around to see a tennis racket. She picked it up and swung at Simon's rear end. Hitting him directly and throwing him off balance. He landed against the floor and began to crawl backwards quickly to get away from the angry woman.

"Don't hurt him!" Jeanette pleaded. Mrs. Miller didn't listen. Simon had managed to get up but then she swung again at his head. But this time Simon managed to duck. Looking around for some type of shield Simon grabbed the first thing he saw: A pink heart pillow from Brittany's bed. Mrs. Miller wacked him again. Causing him to fall back onto Brittany's bed. He tried to block his shots with the pillow but it was old. The seams began to tear and feathers began leaking out.

"Where did you learn to fight like this?" He screamed as Mrs. Miller nailed him again on the butt.

"Mrs. Miller stop!" Jeanette finally jumped in and held her mother's arms back. Buying Simon enough time to get up off the bed and run down the stairs as fast as his feet would go.

Brittany was just coming out of the shower wrapped in her pink bathrobe her hair let loose dripping wet "What's going on out here!" She yelled. Out of nowhere Simon came running down the hall shirtless trailing feathers from her pillow almost knocking her over.

"Simon what on earth are you doing?" Brittany as completely confused.

"Mrs. Miller is trying to kill me!" Simon panted still running down the hall. Brittany struck a confused face and followed after him. She caught up and grabbed his shoulders.

"Tell me what's going on!" She demanded.

"Mrs. Miller thinks that me and Jeanette were intimate last night. And now she's beating me down with a tennis racket!"

"Intimate?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Hooking up?" Simon tried again for Brittany to understand.

"Mating…?" Simon urged on. Brittany still didn't quite catch on.

"Wait what? Now I'm confused."

"You know…Having s-e-x?" Simon spelled.

"Oh! She thinks you guys had sex!" Brittany said finally understanding.

"Shhh!" Simon shushed. "Don't sat it like that. Like it's no big deal."

"It's not a big deal to say it out loud Simon. Damn, don't be such a virgin." She smirked.

"Any way Mrs. Miller thinks that's what me and Jeanette did."

"But you didn't. Me and Eleanor were in the same room with you guys all night." Brittany defended. "Why would she think that?"

"She found us in bed together and she's wearing one of my shirts and I'm not wearing one."

Brittany smirked, "Now who's fault is that?"

Just than Mrs. Miller broke free of Jeanette's grasp and began tearing down the hallway looking for Simon. She spotting him and Brittany talking.

"Simon you're a dead man!" Simon and Brittany immediately tore down the stairs running away from her. "Come back here young man!" She cried running close behind them.

Looking flustered, Jeanette came out of the bedroom. "Mrs. Miller please!" She pleaded running down the stairs holding the back of Simon's dress shirt.

"So Alvin how was camping for you?" Eleanor asked downstairs. She stood with Alvin, Theodore, and Dave.

"It was alright, I mean the food was crap but hanging out with the other councilors was fun after the kids went to bed. I wish Britt would have went, we would have had so much fun at the lake after hours."

"What was that Alvin?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing Dave." He said nervously.

"Dave help!" He heard Simon screech from the stairs. He and Brittany jumped from the third to last step landing on their knees. Simon looked around wildly and hid behind Dave. "Protect me!"

Brittany ran into Alvin's arm. "Alvin!" She squealed happily holding him tightly and kissing his lips.

"Simon, what's the meaning of this?" Dave asked startled by his son's odd behavior.

"Mrs. Miller is trying to kill me off." Out of no where Mrs. Miller came dashing down the stairs with Jeanette trying to grab her.

"Mrs. Miller stop!"

Mrs. Miller ran up to Simon and too a swing at him. Luckily he ducked thus causing Mrs. Miller to knock over a vase and a lamp.

"Whoa!" Dave exclaimed. "Beatrice! What is the meaning of this!"

"Mrs. Miller chill out!" Eleanor shirked as another antique shattered into a million pieces.

Simon than slipped and fell onto the ground and went into fetal position getting ready for another blow to the head or the butt. "Please don't kill me!" He pleaded. Mrs. Miller raised her racket and was about to smack Simon into next week when Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor began holding her back. Brittany grabbed the tennis racket and Jeanette ran to Simon's side.

"Okay!" Dave screamed over the noise. Every stopped and looked up at Dave. "Can someone please tell me what's going on here. What's the meaning of this?"

"I," Mrs. Miller began shaking the three teens off her and fixed her cloths and fluffed her hair. "Went upstairs and found these two in bed together." With that a loud gasp came from everyone else in the room.

Alvin looked down at Simon and Jeanette. "Well if you let them go around dressing like that it's only a matter of time." He smirked. Dave gave him a smack upside the head.

"Quiet Alvin, this is serious." Dave turned his attention to his middle son. "Simon is this true?"

"Yes and no." He took Jeanette's hand and they both stood.

"Simon!" Alvin said appalled. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "If you're going to get lucky try a motel instead…"

"Alvin!" Dave warned loudly through his teeth. "Don't test me. Simon, Jeanette explain yourselves. Now."

"Mrs. Miller found us in bed together but we didn't do anything I swear."

"Yeah!" Jeanette added. "Really I promise."

"Then why were you up there without of shirt? And why is she wearing it?" Dave questioned.

"Dave let us explain," Jeanette started. "We got back from the restaurant really late last night and we were all tired. Simon had decided to take a shower before he went to bed and he wore this _really _dreamy cologne. When he took off his shirt to get in the shower I was smelling it."

"After I got out of the shower," Simon continued. "I was putting on my pajamas but I think that I left my shirt in Jeanette's room. Which I did, the one she was smelling. When I went in there to get it I decided to let her wear it to bed as a going away present."

"After that," Jeanette went on. "I asked Simon if he wanted to stay up a bit and listen to music. So we sat down on my bed and listened to Pandora and just talked until we full asleep. That's it. Nothing happened."

"We swear!" They both said in unison.

"Is that true Jeanette?" Mrs. Miller asked taking a seat next to Dave. "Because if any boy took advantage of any of you girls I would kick their a-"

"Jeanette," Dave started cutting Mrs. Miller off. "Is it."

"Yes. I promise."

"Alright than. Simon why don't you go get your bags and I'll take everyone out for breakfast." Simon and Jeanette shared a sigh of relief and a smile.

"Can I go upstairs too?" Jeanette asked.

"Sure." Mrs. Miller smiled and gave the couple an approving nod. "And Simon?"

"Yes?" He asked perking up.

"I'm sorry about trying to uh…do you in before. I hope you forgive me." She said shyly.

"100%." Jeanette grinned and hugged his side.

Before the two went upstairs Simon bent down next to Dave and whispered in Dave's ear "If your worried about our innocence Dave, you might want to check in on Alvin and Brittany. I swear when there alone they're like two squirrels during mating season." Simon grinned at Dave than shot a smirk at a reddening Alvin and Brittany who just looked at the floor.

"ALVIN! BRITTANY!"

**A/N: Yeah, not the best ending…but I just wanted to post something. To make up for the fact that I'm going so slow on Are We Family but I'm working on the chapter and are ¾ done! Don't worry! SO review as always and remember to vote on my poll!**


End file.
